


Fandot Creativity - pants/due date

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [22]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only kinda used the pants part of the prompt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandot Creativity - pants/due date

Douglas was staring into the big mirror in the bed room. The one Helena had insisted on and then hadn’t taken with her. 

The longer they looked the more wrong the picture they saw became.   
This couldn’t be what they looked like. Their body felt so different from the image. 

Douglas wanted to turn away. Get dressed fully.   
But they kept staring.  
The dark coloured pants a stark contrast to their skin.  
Forever transfixed on the ever morphing image. 

They knew they didn’t look the way their body felt, but they also knew that the mirror would point out every feature they hated the longer they looked. 

They couldn’t stop. 

 

After what felt like way too long a sound from the kitchen broke the spell.   
It couldn’t have been too long. Martin was still cooking breakfast. 

Throwing the first bigger article of clothing they could find over the mirror they pulled on a long t-shirt and wandered out to the kitchen.   
Martin saw the real person under all that wrongness.


End file.
